


Crush on You

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, First Time, Friend advice, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karim have a crush on Antoine since the first day that he is arrived in National Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush on You

**Author's Note:**

> Had this ideas after reading some fanfics about them.  
> And wanted to publish this during the time of the game of the National Team
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Antoine and Karim were teammate in the French National Team, when Antoine arrived, he is good with everyone, but especially with Karim and they began to have a complicity together.

They were occasionally roommate where slowly they got to know each other.   
Karim gradually begins to have a crush on Antoine.

"You know, when you look at Antoine, you're totally happy. You're falling in love Karim?" Asked Hugo

"Yes, I admit I have a little crush for him, then he is cute."

"Well, I'm happy for you, I hope you can be able to tell him your feelings"

"Maybe"

"Don't lose your opportunity " Hugo told him before leaving.

When Antoine had to offer for Altetico he sent messages to Karim to know his opinion. He was very happy for him.

When Anthony was installed in Madrid he asked Karim to help him around the city and also to fill his house. They spent a lot of time together.

Some players of the Real noticed his crush and Cris came to see him and say to him, "If you have strong feelings for someone, you have to say them "

"I know but I'm afraid that they will be not accepted"

"I saw you with him many times and you look happy, do not let your luck falling"

"Oh, you gave me the same advice that Hugo"

"The goalkeeper of your national team?"

"Yes, and also one of my closest friends"

"We had the same thought, and if I say this is that you don't have to regret something, i'm sure that something good will happen to you. You deserve it"

A few days later they dinner together and then when they were going to watch a movie, Karim kissed Antoine and he responded to the kiss.

"I have a crush on you"

"Me too"

"Since when ?"

"The first day"

"Same"

"Love at the first sight" and they were smiling

"I'm glad you have kissed me " said Antoine

"Yeah ?"

"Because I wanted to do that since month but I didn't have the courage, maybe I could have kissed you one day when we were with the national team. And also I was scared that it was one sided"

"No the feelings are the same"

They kissed again

"I want you"

"I want you too"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They spend the night and make love.

The next day they talked about what have decided to do something, Karim tell it's Hugo and Cris et Antoine say it's Paul and another teammate.   
They are happy together, and everyone could see that. Their friends were happy for them.

**END**


End file.
